Valentine's Day
by hi77
Summary: Bonnie has no plans for V-Day so she's at home when Damon come's over to keep her company and he has plans! CUTE LIL STORY FOR V-day


**VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"HEART ME"**

Bonnie looked at her self in the mirror as she slid on her black cotton pajama bottoms that basically goes down to her heel and threw on a purple tank top and made her way towards her bed and jumped on it, Bonnie couldn't believe that she was dateless on Valentine's Day, the most romantic day in the world, even her parents were out, staying at some Fancy hotel and won't be coming back until Wednesday. She got off the bed and looked at her clock that was hanging above her dresser 5:45_ everyone is probably getting ready too woo their soul __mate _she thought as she headed downstairs to turn water on for coffee when she heard her door bell ring.

She wondered who it was as she walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Damon she gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here look as he just grinned at her.

"Damon what are you doing here?" she asked curiously "And what the hell are you carrying?"

Damon looked down at the bags in his hand and then back at her "Invite me in and I'll tell you what are in these bags,"

"If Stefan and Elna can't trust you, what makes you think I will?" she questioned him but for some odd reason she couldn't shut the door on him.

"Well 1) your Bonnie Bennett and not Elna or Stefan 2) your a witch 3) I really don't have a third,"

Bonnie smiled _I better not regret this_ she thought and was about to say something to him when he cut her off saying she wont regret it and nothing will happen.

"Your invited in," she stated as she moved out the way as he came marching right into the kitchen.

Bonnie closed the door and locked it, before following him into the kitchen and watching him pull out a lot of baking stuff.

"What is all this?" she asked as she picked up a box of white cup cake mix and looked at him.

"What you don't like cupcakes?" he said astonished.

"I like cupcake's but what's with all the baking supplies and everything?"

"I thought we cook, is that a problem?"

"No, but why?"

"Well as you know today is valentine's Day and your here alone, and I was alone at the house, so we might as well hang out together and make things interesting," he said with a smirk.

"How did you know I was going to be alone,"

"Oh I over heard Elna telling Stefan that you broke up with your boyfriend 2 months ago and blah blah blah right as they were about to go out, so I decided I would spend my day here, that was if you invited me in and all, and you did,"

"OK i got it, so what are we making first?" she said with a heart warming smile.

"Cupcakes, cookies or a cake?"

Bonnie put her arms on her hips "Let's see...mmmm...Cup cake's,"

"Cupcake's it is,". and he turned around to put the oven on 350 F.

Bonnie opened the flour, baking power and salt as Damon creamed the butter that was mixed with sugar and cracked the egg's into the bowl and mixed it all together. Bonnie got a small bowl and mixed the vanilla with the milk, added it to the big bowl, and also took over the stirring as Damon got the cupcake tin's ready so Boonie could start to pour it in the tins and he stuck it in the oven and set the kitchen timer for about 20 minutes.

Bonnie looked at Damon who had flour on his shirt "Did you bring extra clothes?" she asked.

"Of course, I always come prepared..remember that,"

"Oh, That's good," and Damon gave her a weird look when a couple of seconds later she threw flour at him and started to laugh when Damon also grabbed some from the bag and threw it at her. by the time they finished throwing flower, sugar and egg's at each other the timer went off and Bonnie watched as Damon put on an the oven mitts and take out the cupcakes and placed them on top of the stove.

"Looks good!" She muttered as she dusted flour of her shirt and walked towards the table "Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, butter pecan frosting's! I can't believe you bought all of these,"

"Well I wanted to try all of them, so I bought them all and we will use them all," and he watched as she opened all of them, which made his smile.

By the time they finished decorating the cupcake's and making different kinds of cookies, Bonnie and Damon were practically covered in everything they used, and the kicthen was a mess. Bonnie looked at Damon as he grabbed a cookie and bit into it "Good,"

She started to make her way towards him when she slipped on whatever was on the floor and was so close to hitting the floor when Damon quickly got a hold of her and held her. Bonnie clung to the back of his shirt when she realized that she was clinging to bad boy Damon, who takes what he wants and gives no mercy, some one who almost killed Elna and Stefan and yet her heart was racing for him. She quickly pulled away and looked at him"Thank you for the rescue, I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be right out and then you can take one," and she walked upstairs to go get another pair of pj's.

* * *

Damon watched Bonnie as head upstairs and leaned on the table _what the hell_ he thought as he kept replaying what just happened _have I always liked her_ he thought _no it cant be or maybe I'm in denia__l_ he stood up straight and rubbed his face _but__ the way she clung to me, maybe it was nothing I can't __believe__ it i like the witch but then again I'm always watching her._

* * *

Bonnie finished putting on her grey pj's and black tank top as she made her way towards her dresser an looked at her cell phone which read 7:05 _wow_ and she headed back downstairs to see that Damon cleaned up the kitchen "Shower's free, and you cleaned all this by your self?" as she reached for a cookie and bit into it.

"I can clean you know,"

"Just surprised that's all,"

"Shower is what-upstairs?" as he grabbed his backpack as he headed up there overhearing her say middle door.

Damon took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black sweats and a grey flannel shirt and headed back downstairs to see Bonnie holding up some DVDS he brought from the house and she looked at him in disbelieve "Really," she stated as he noticed that she was looking at the breakfast club.

"I like that movie, It's a classic," and he walked over to where she was and took it out of her hands and she was left with Shaun of the dead and the exorcist.

She walked into the living room to see Damon sitting on the couch "Did you choose?"

"Yea Shaun of the dead, then the exorcist and then the breakfast club to get over the horror movie," Bonnie put in the movie and quickly jogged up stairs, grabbed her purple blanket and then re-joined Damon on the sofa. An hour an a half later the movie was over and Bonnie was leaning against Damon, as his hands were over her shoulders.

"That was a good movie," she got up the same time Damon did which made them look at each other.

"Bonnie," Damon said softly as he moved his hands to her cheek "Happy Valentine's Day" and he leaned in closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead, which left her stunned. Bonnie quickly snapped out of it her heart racing even more, as butterflies grew in her stomach.

"Well I should be going, It's getting late," and he started to head for the front door when Bonnie called out his name which made him turn around to look at her, she ran towards him and engaged in a hug "I like you," when she realized she said that she looked down, her cheeks red _I can't __believe__ I said that_ Damon put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him "I like you too, I always have," and he kissed her.

When they pulled apart she looked at him with glistening eye's "Stay with me tonight? she asked as she waited for his response.

"Very well,"

Bonnie turned off the TV in the living room and all the lights as she led Damon upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her as she saw him pull back the covers and make his way under them,a few seconds later she joined him as her head was on one of his arms and she snuggled by him more "I'm really glad that it was you that I got to spend Valentine's Day with Damon," she uttered to him before falling asleep quickly. Damon could hear every breath she took as her hands clung to him, he looked down at her and kissed her head "You, I will love for eternity," and he held her close to him "I will watch over you like a guardian angel not even heaven can take you way from me," and he saw a smile appear on her.

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY** FOR EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT:

AND I ALSO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY!!!!


End file.
